Untitled (for now)
by Shin Kanma
Summary: Chaos ensues when a greater order wants to meddle in Ranma's Life.
1. So it begins

Untitled 

Untitled 

Disclaimer: I do not own ranma1/2 or any other anime that will appear within this fic 

In a dark but spacious room two figures were talking and seem to be disagreeing on the topic at hand. 

"I really don't see why I have to do this," grumbled figure one. 

"I told you before, Sara is on another mission so, you are the only one left to do this, now be a good little boy and go do your job" replied the second figure. 

Reluctantly the first figure obliged leaving the room. 

Now in the light we see a young man around sixteen or seventeen with short silver hair, he was dressed in a long sleeved silver Chinese shirt with a black vest, that buttons in a vertical line he was also wearing a silver Chinese pants that was tied at the ankles to the shin with a black string finishing his attire was a silver Chinese martial arts slipper. 

"Why do I have to leave just for his stupid entertainment?" grumbled the young boy has he walked down the walkway to his room, 

"Hold it right there kageira, where do you think your going" said a irritated blond girl that seem to be wearing a cyber wave space suit (think evangelions plug suit). 

"I would prefer it if you call me Kanma, Sonia," said the young man with a slight sneer, "and where I am going that is none off your business" he added, then left her there looking at him. 

She sighed and went on her way, she sighed again as she thought about Kanma Kageira \\ The bastard had always ignored her, and he also never teaches her any of his techniques. // 

Stopping suddenly she put her hand on her moderate sized breast and said "I will make the bastard pay and, I will learn his secrets!", laughing to her self she entered her room to consider how to make the bastard pay. 

Standing in a silver colored room with a lounge chair in the center, and a very advanced looking TV set, and a closet, Kanma stood and said, "computer generate file named 0158469 beta subject name Ranma Saotome" 

Instantly a computer screen appeared with information on it written in a language unknown to man, 

"computer is this all we have on the subject"  replied the computer in a weird metallic voice. 

"ok then I will be leaving to the check point in dimension xX254896 " with this said, he seemed to phase out of existence leaving behind an after glow of blue and silver light. 

Mainland china "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm so this is dimension xX254896 not very technological is it," said Kanma to himself. 

"And what were you expecting giant mechas running around I supposed " said a shrouded figure. 

We can see that he is wearing a dark cloak covering everything except his eyes which we can see is a fiery red. 

Kanma sighed and said, 

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that you could have gotten hurt." 

The figure snorted and said, 

"You don't have the power to beat me, and without your sister to bail you out you cant beat me, because you are just too weak" 

Kanma shifted uncomfortably, \\it wasn't my fault that Sara has a higher Ki reserve than me, plus I like using magic and that's good enough for me// 

With that he said, "I still can wipe the floor with you, I don't need to be able to beat an adamantium droid with a single blast to be able to beat the likes of you." 

He then reaches for the hilt of the sword which he was carrying, the sword seem to give off an aura of darkness as it glowed a dark black with red static energy crackling of its silver blade. Pulling the sword out of its hilt at full length, we see that it's a broad sword that seem to be engraved with several markings on it "my abilities and my demonic death blossom techniques are still unrivaled" he said in a smug tone. 

Snorting the figure took of his cloak and step in to the light, We see that the figure is wearing a green Chinese pants and a green t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin and he wore a smug grin that rivaled his companion. 

"well, it seems that you still insist on using magic, even though the elders will punish you if you use it. And what's this you have here, a rune weapon at that, I hope you don't hurt you're self." he said with a even smugger grin if possible 

"why don't we see if you can back that mouth of yours, lets go" he said taking up a loose fighting stance Kanma frowned and took up a stance himself. 

The match started with the two figures charged at a speed that seemed in human, Kanma just frowned even deeper then disappeared, the stranger stopped and looked around only to block an attack that seemed to come out of no where, flipping back the stranger charged forward and did a sudden flip as if he was dodging a sweep kick, spinning while in the air the stranger charged a Ki attack then fired it at a blank spot. As the blast hit the ground their was coughing and then silence, laughing the stranger said "You know that little trick is easy to see through especially when you use too much Ki to cloak your self." Stepping out of the dust cloud Kanma smirked and said "You can't blame me for trying after all I still have to master that move you know." 

With that he charged the stranger attacking with a downward swing which was blocked with a quarter staff that seem to appear from no where, smirking the stranger charged the staff with his Ki to strengthen it. 

Charging his weapon with mana energy Kanma chanted a small spell then said "astral bind." 

The sword's silver blade suddenly became black as the night sky and seem to hum with energy. 

Charging again the two opponents clashed with both mana and Ki energy, both battling for dominance. 

The area surrounded the two seem like it had been hit by a bomb, then there was a flash, Kanma's head than snapped back from a hit that came from nowhere, his opponent then materialized only to have his head bashed in with the hilt of Kanma's sword. 

There was a flash again and their was kanma in his fighting stance with the same frown on his face, the figure smirked and flashed his battle aura which was a dark red and took a stance that had both hands cupped and faced forwards, he pulled it back and said,

"feel the power of a true master. Met... sash... gooooooouuu... repou" 

A red sphere the size of a basketball rocketed towards Kanma, whom put his arms up in a cross, making a x in front of his chest. 

His silver aura flashed for a brief second, which then seem to fuse with a rainbow aura, he then yelled, 

"Master or not, feel the wrath of the combine force of Ki and Mana, now behold FIRE JUBEI RENSOKO TEN HAKASHAAAAAA!!!!" 

A silver X shaped ki /mana attack that seemed to burn with a living silverish blue fire slammed into the dark red ki blast, there was a slight power struggle then the two attacks exploded leaving nothing but a deep crater with both fighters on each end both panting in exhaustion. 

The stranger frowned and said, 

" something's wrong you're stronger than I remember... how is this possible?" 

with a frown still on his face kanma replied, "I may not be a master of the arts like you or my sister.. but I still train in the mist valley which means I absorb a great amount of magical energy which still makes me strong enough to go head to head with you guys." 

Nodding at Kanma the stranger said, 

"That was very interesting and all ... but you know that magic users are hated among our kin, you better keep this a secret for its bad enough that those who know about it would be killed if they ever find out. Any way here is the file and your alibi for this assignment, good luck brother and don't get into too much trouble and… try to stick with the assignment this time" 

With that the figure started to produce a dark red aura which was flickering in and out of existence , smiling at his brother Kanma said, 

"I'll try but no promises see you around cypher" 

With that the stranger known as cypher flickered out of existence. 

Nerima Japan 

A pigtailed youth is seen sitting on top of a roof at the one place he has ever considered a home, and from the look on his face he is very depressed, depressed to the point where he seem to have the whole worlds problems on his shoulders. 

He sighed and thought, 

\\ Why did pop have to engage me to anyone in the first place, I was happy when it was just me and the arts but now I can hardly enjoy it, since I have to use it to protect my life from the very people I once called my friends.// 

He sighed and looked up staring at the stars and thought, 

\\ of all the fiancés Akane surprises me the most how stupid can she be to not realize that Ryoga is actually P-Chan, after all I left hints all the time and she just call me a pervert, And then she thought that I would want to marry her who would want a wife who keeps on abusing them.// 

He stood up and looks over Nerima 

\\ Shampoo is pretty beautiful... only if she would just lay off the potions ...and I wouldn't want to settle down In a backwater uncivilized village any way.// 

He jumped of the roof and walked into the Tendo dojo, standing in the center, he thought 

\\ and with this leave my last legit fiancée good ole Ucchan the one that scares me the most, how can one minute your out to kill someone and the next minute you want to marry him cause he says your cute.// 

he sighed and went into a martial arts stance, and started one of the simpler katas of his school, mean while he was thinking, 

\\ what am I going to do, I cant just leave, honor dictates that I stay and honor one of the agreements this is just too much.// 

If any one was watching they would see that his aura was shining a brilliant blue but it was pulsating to a bluish silver. 

China Balkan range 

Kanma is seen walking towards the Amazon village, when he stops and look's up towards the north, he then frowns and then mumbles to himself, 

"it seems he came too, but why?" he then shrugs and continue on his way reading his Alibi, 

\\ hmmm, ok, according to this Ranma was engaged to my sister and I'm to play the role of the vengeful brother out for revenge, because of the heart break the abandonment caused my sister, ok, that's simple lets see ahh here it is I'm part of a sect that worship…Cats and a silver millennium?// 

He then stopped abruptly when he was stopped by an Amazon who was on patrol. 

(from here on the conversations are in mandarin) 

Xian lu was on patrol for four hours now and she was getting tired nothing exciting ever happen any more, the Musk had not attacked in a while and her great grand aunt was in Japan helping her cousin catch her husband. 

She was there brooding to her self when she heard someone whispered in a strange language, looking up from her seated position Xian saw one of the most handsome male she has ever seen remembering that she was on guard duty, she got up from her position with her broad sword at the ready, and called out, 

"hey… you there" The stranger looked up and frown and then said, 

"ahh, yes is something wrong…miss ?" 

Nodding at the fact that this male knew that he was suppose to treat an Amazon warrior with respect, she then told the male,

"You are on Amazon territory male and you should be on your way if you don't want to get hurt." 

Smiling at the girl before him Kanma said "I don't want any trouble, but I was hoping a village was up ahead where I could get some shelter and food, then I will be on my way." 

Not wanting the stranger to leave just yet, Xian Lu said, 

"Well you could spend the night at my place and leave tommorow I am sure my mom would love to have you over for dinner. 

Smiling Kanma said "I thank you and it would be rude of me to turn down such an offer from a beautiful young lady, so could we be on our way?" 

Smiling at the compliment Xian Lu replied, 

"I can't leave yet, not until Its sun down." 

Seeing the male nod his agreement she then said, 

"my name is Xian Lu and yours?" 

Mentally smacking himself for not telling her earlier Kanma replied, 

"ahh, my name … is Kanma Yoshida." 

Smiling Xian noted the sword that was strapped to Kanma's back, smiling at the idea that she had just had Xian said, 

"Kanma I was wondering if you would like to spar when we reach my house." Not seeing any harm in sparing with the girl Kanma replied, 

"of course." 

Smirking Xian sat back at her post with how it was going to be great to have such a cute husband. 

AT THE TENDO DOJO 

A figure watched as the one called Ranma saotome completed his kata the figure went into the open so he could be seen then he clapped and said, 

"well done ranma saotome well done indeed" 

Ranma stepped back shocked at the amount of power this person held, in truth he was a bit scared. 

"No need to be frightened Saotome for I am here to help you discover your true potential and In return I will call upon your skill when the time is right" said the figure in a British accent but from what can be seen the guy was definitely not human much less a gajin. 

Ranma stared at him for a while then said,

"And why would you help me?" the stranger chuckled and said, you defeated the phoenix king a descendant of one of my people, though he is not as powerful as his true race, being how do you say it half-breed is it ?, anyway he was still powerful compared to your pathetic race, no offense." 

Ranma nodded and said, 

"and why do you think I need your help" 

The stranger smirked and said, 

"well from what I see you have no one here who truly respects you and you also have no one to help you reach at what you would consider true mastery of the art" 

Ranma frowned at this and said, 

"I do have a family you know, and they do respect me, and beside I cant just leave like that." 

The figure laughed and said, 

"they are not your family boy they are family and friends to each other, but to you they are acquaintances and the sooner you realize that the faster you will know your true potential, but since you are so determine to say good bye I will return in thirty minutes." 

And with that the figure faded out with a amused chuckle then they were nothing of him left to tell if he was ever there. 

Ranma shook his head and went into the Tendo living room only to see Akane giving him a glare that if looks could kill would have killed him twenty times over, he sighed and said "Akane can I talk to you for a minute" 

Akane looked at him for a second and snarled why would I want to talk to a pervert like you and she then produce her trusty mallet launching ranma into Leo (low earth orbit) she then mutters to her self trying to justify her actions \\ baka probably wanted to insult my cooking some more or wanted to try something perverted// with a snort she stomped up to her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nerima Park 

A wet ranma-chan came up sputtering out of a fountain before he could grumble about uncute tomboys he came face to face with the stranger from earlier. Smirking the stranger said "wow that some family you got their saotome so are you ready, you don't need to pack, I will supply you with all you need oh yea and the name is Tarnish." 

Ranma, sighing just said "…….ok but where are we going" 

Smiling the figure said, 

"ohh, nowhere special just a place where you can get years training within a day, its called the valley of the ancients and I will be training you in the art of tenchu no akuma style of martial arts" he said with a air of proud ness in his voice 

He then glowed a rough green and a portal opened showing a vast lush valley with nothing but green grass and a powerful waterfall the man know as Tarnish walked in the portal and said, 

"welcome Ranma to the home of the ancients, the ones known as the Sur Egan sect the true master of the demon fist or akuma-ken" 

Stepping true the portal Ranma realized something that put his entire confidence down to zero he sensed thousands of power levels that he could never surpass much less attain he realized that Saffron's power was just a spec in the ocean compared to what he was sensing now. 

the one known as Tarnish chuckled at the bewildered look on Ranmas face and said, "well kid don't worry about them soon you'll be stronger than they could ever imagine but first we have to break you out of some of your rather undesirable traits, then I will bring you to one of the elders to get you're cursed integrated into you" with that he walked of the portal closing behind them. 

After what seem to be hours of walking in silence someone just appeared in front of them with a huge grin the person tackled ranma giggling in an happy mirth, too shocked to do anything ranma just stared into what he could pass off as a younger version of his female side. 

"Giggling at Ranma, the girl said "I am happy to finally meet you Ranma-san," 

Chuckling at Ranma's predicament Tarnish said, 

"I guess the elders did what I asked of them,Ranma meet Xoa xian or as you know her Ranko." 

TBC. 


	2. chapter 2

New Document  Untitled 

Chapter 2 

"Have the stats on the Sailor Senshi come in yet?" asked a shrouded figure. 

stepping forward a man with long blue hair replied, "Yes master, according to the reading, the Senshi's power, is almost at the point to start the sailor protocol." 

Without a hint of emotion the figure nodded and said, "contact Meiou and tell her to start the memory protocol." 

Saluting the man, walked out of the room to do as his master commanded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Looking at the figure before her Setsuna replied, "so its time?" 

Nodding the man said, "the master deems it fit, to give the Senshi there remaining memories, and restore them back to their former selves." 

Nodding at this Setsuna said, "are you sure we should have given Serenity's daughter the crystal?" 

Smirking the figure said, "yes it was wise of us to do this, because she could use the crystal because of her bloodline and she was able to eliminate our rivals without the senshi blowing their cover by revealing their true power." 

Nodding at the figures logic Setsuna asked, "So what do we do about Serenity's brat when this is all over?" 

The figure shrugged and said, "let Chibi take care of her the little darling has been dieing to get rid of our little bunny." 

Smirking Setsuna left the time gates which in reality was a galactic class space ship. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi was having the time of her life the other senshi had Invited her to go on a hike to the Balkan Range in China, and that's why she was shopping like she had never done before at the moment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hiwaka Shrine 

"So its time?" asked Rei as she looked at Setsuna. 

Smiling Setsuna said, "yes we will bring her to a remote part of China, to get rid of her and let it seem like an accident, and with her and the crystal out of the way, we will be able to take control of the world with out any resistance that we should worry about, and it should be simpler than making beryl submit to metalia's (sp) influence" 

Smirking Chibi said "was it wise to let her think I was her daughter, I mean I'm all for killing the brat but that is kind of cruel," saying this Chibi Usa as she was known transformed to her true form which looked exactly as her wicked lady form except there was no crescent moon symbol on her forehead. 

Snorting at her sister, the one known as Hotaru said, "this coming from the one who created the jusenko valley, and then tricked her 4th grade class into falling into spring of drown mouse, and you did all that because you didn't want your pet cat to get fat and lazy." 

Smiling at the memory Usa said, "well he was getting chubby, and the teacher said that I was the worst sorceress In the class. So I got rid of my competition, and I proved that I was a better sorceress." 

Seeing the twisted logic in her sisters reason Hotaru just nodded that she understood and went of to wait for the Usagi's arrival. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kanma was having the worst time of his life, he was hungry his Ki reserve was so low he couldn't even produce a battle aura. 

"Damn amazons and their stupid customs, that bitch tricked me, spar with me Kanma, you wont regret it, yea right now I have 5 so called wives as they put it. After all its not like I meant to knock out any of the others, but they wouldn't let me leave, and then those damn elders!" 

Jumping over another spear that was aimed at his legs to disable him Kanma decided it was time to try a spell, it was dangerous to cast spells when your Ki was this low, but the heck with it, "ok now, what spell could I use? a mirror image spell would be good, and it doesn't use a lot of mana" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Xian Lu was ecstatic her Husband had proved to be an excellent warrior, he had even defeated two elders, 

"now all I have to do Is get to him, and give him kiss of marriage before Lao Zian and the others do." 

With that Xian Lu bounded towards her husband who seemed to flicker out of existence then back again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Willing the image to run ahead, Kanma cast an invisibility spell on himself and watched as the Amazon's chased after it, with that he ran the other direction towards the Musk citadel, if he was correct the Amazons wouldn't dare Follow him there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Valley of Ancients 

"So you said that you were my cursed form?" asked Ranma has he and the red head sat at the campsite he had set up for the night. Nodding the girl said, 

"yes I was running from these horrible men when I fell, and then when I woke up I saw a panda, and from there on everything you did, but it would always go dark when you pick up a kettle or such." 

Nodding his head Ranma said, "so what are you going to do know?" 

Smiling the red head said "I was planning on training with you, if you don't mind." 

Squashing the thought to say something along the lines of Girls have no place training when it's a man job to protect a woman Ranma said, "of course if you can keep up," 

Smirking at the fact that his spell was working perfectly, Xellos watched as his two new toys hit it off. 

Pretty soon he will have his very own generals, he had thought he had found one in his home universe, but when Lina started to go soft on him he just gave up on that idea. 

"Yes soon he will absorb all the chaotic energy that this valley gives of then I will train them and mold him and his little friend into the perfect mazoku." 

Transforming back into his Tarnish guise Xellos went of to see how his two new toys are doing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Valley of Ancient 

3 years later / 3 days 

"Hey Ranma, lets spar, I doubt you can beat me know," said Ranko as she started to hover in the air. 

Not fully adjusted to his new abilities Ranma shakily floated into the air. 

Smirking Ranko disappeared in a flash of dark energy and punch Ranma straight in the face, but for the attack she earned a round house kick then a quick blast of magical energy sending her towards the floor. 

Snarling at her stupidity Ranko once again started the fight, by blasting at Ranma with a burst Grando. 

Dodging the multiple attacks Ranma made a sword materialize with in his hand and charged Ranko who also made a sword materialize, going through thrust's and parry's the two figures started gathering both magic and Ki to launch their final attack, with a unified shout of "Demonic Dragu Slave!!!" two dark energy balls flew at each other ending in a spectacular explosion. 

Smiling at his generals Xellos said, "your training is almost complete, when I send you two back you will not be at full power…because of certain reasons." 

Sighing Ranma said, "So what am I going to do about my fiancées?" 

Nodding her head rapidly Ranko said, "Yea it's not right for him to go through all that again, you are going to help aren't you ?" 

Shrugging, Xellos said, "That's your problem … plus I really don't care about matters of the heart." 

Snorting, Ranma said, "Figures…Your coming with me right Ranko?" this was asked with a slight nervousness in his voice. 

Smiling, Ranko said, "I would love to…" 

Sighing Xellos said, "I really should get those two some weapons…hmmm the sword of light would be…nah that would get Lina on my back…I have it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

China Balkan Range 

"Where is that ungrateful son of mine?" snarled Genma has he and the Tendos walked towards the jusenko valley. 

" Baka, just wait till I find him, making me come to China to look for him when I should be home" 

Snorting at Akane Shampoo said, "why pervert girl come if she no want be here?" 

Akane's reply was stopped by someone's voice, 

"You, you there please help me!!!" 

Slightly concern but still angry Akane asked, "what do you want ?" 

Panting from exhaustion Kanma said, "There after me… no… sleep…three days…" then he fainted from exhaustion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey guys when are we leaving" asked Usagi as she walked in the shrine. 

Looking up Setsuna said, "I will be teleporting us to the site in which we will be camping and hiking." 

Nodding, Usagi said, "I'm ready so when you guys are ready tell me." with that she went to read one of Reis manga's that was on the floor missing the intense stare of hatred and disgust that the other senshi was directing at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So you are to be my new nephew?" spoke cologne as she and the other elders interrogate the boy before them. 

Snarling, Kanma replied, "I wont marry any one old woman, and if you don't let me go, you will wish you never met me…" 

Cackling at the boys anger cologne said, " That would be true wouldn't it… after all its not every day we meet a mage of your power and obvious skill…" 

Smiling at her fellow elder's Lo Xuan said, "The boy is very powerful … but as long as he has that collar on his magic abilities can not be accessed." 

Nodding Cologne said, "That is true but the boy has a powerful rune weapon with him but if any one touches it they become paralyzed, this is a problem, because with that sword we would have an extra weapon to use against the Musk." 

Interrupting the debate, on what to do with the outsider one of the young elders asked, "What about mind control ? … we have several techniques that would make him a willing party in our activities." 

Seeing the elders contemplating this suggestion Kanma made his move. \\ Fools… they think they can contain me here without my permission… they better think again // 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stepping out of the portal, Ranma smirked and said, "You know this place is about to see some major trouble" 

Looking up from the little dog that she was petting Ranko replied, "I know … but … how are you going to handle the fiancée's ? …" 

Sighing Ranma looked at the little puppy that Ranko had become attached to during their stay in the valley of ancients, and said, " Akane and the Tendos, I can deal with … but Ukyo and the amazons are a lot harder…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Looking at the dense populace below him, Shio could only smile, \\ Defenseless lambs … if not for the masters order … I would wipe them all of the face of this planet.// 

"Well … well … what do we have here" asked a voice that seem to come from all about 

Snorting Shio said, "Leave me be Xellos, this is not your realm, and thus you have no need to know what or why I am here." 

With that Shio disappeared in a flash of purple flames. 

Smirking Xellos looked at the city before him and said, "It may not be my realm … but soon …" 

TBC. 


End file.
